


End Of The Workday

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Finishing all of her daily duties before the end of her shift, hard worker Ruby tries going to her boss, Kali to see if there is anything she can do to fill out the last bit of her shift. Kali figures out something for her to do.





	End Of The Workday

Ruby smiled as she finished her last duty of the day at work, cleaning the storeroom floor and making sure everything was spotless before the end of her shift. The young crimsonette still had another full half hour before the end of her shift, meaning she had nothing to do until it was time to clock out. So, being the hard worker that she was, the young silver-eyed girl stepped up to her bosses office and knocked on the closed door. “Um… Miss Belladonna? It’s me, Ruby. I’ve finished all of my duties for the day and am wondering if there is anything else I can do to be of service since I still have time on my shift.”   
  
“Well, aren’t you a hard worker?~” The older woman's voice came from the other side of the door with a soft giggle. “If you’re done with everything, you don’t have to stick around, Miss Rose. I can clock you out at your time if you’d like.” Kali thought for a moment as she tapped on her desk, listening to the soft sigh from the other side of her door.   
  
“Well… I just want to make sure I can be helpful. I mean, why have-”   
  
“Come on in, then.” Kali smiled as she watched the crimsonette enter the room, a soft red tint to her cheeks as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. There were dozens of papers on the woman's desk as she glanced over to Ruby. “Well… I suppose if there’s something you must do, I have to admit that I’ve been curious about something involving you.” The black-haired woman gestured to the seat on the other side of her desk. “Sit for a minute. We’ll talk.” The amber-eyed woman watched her employee take a seat in front of her and watched those soft pink lips curl into a smile.   
  
“W-What do you want to know, Miss Belladonna?” Ruby asked, keeping her eyes on the older woman and blushing a bit more than a moment ago. “Did I do something wrong?”   
  
“No! No no. Not at all, Ruby. It’s just… Well, you’ve always been so supportive and so willing to do what’s needed to make the day better for the rest of us here. A few people have started to assume you have a crush on me and a few of your coworkers.” The older woman sighed softly and rested her chin against the palm of her hand. “I just want to make sure that nothing is as the rumors go and you aren’t going to try something that might endanger your job.”   
  
Ruby looked down to the floor, biting her lip before nodding for a moment. “Well… I do… You’re just so beautiful, Miss Belladonna. You, Blake, Weiss, even Yang…” The crimsonette bit her lip before looking up to her employer, worried she was going to get fired or punished in some way, but as she saw the older woman simply smile over to her, that fear seemed to fade away almost instantly. “Am… Am I not going to be in trouble?”   
  
“Ruby, let me offer you a deal….” The amber-eyed woman smiled and bit her lip, gazing into those silver eyes that looked back into her own. “This is something an employer should not say to an employee or even think about. But you are too cute to not have thought about this with once or twice.” The woman paused and smiled, tapping her finger on the top of her desk. “Why not come show me just how you feel about me? A quick kiss, maybe a blowjob, and then I’ll bend you over my desk and…. Well, you can figure out the rest.~” Kali’s voice took a seductive tone as she spoke to Ruby, biting her lip and growing aroused just at the thought of being able to do these things with the young girl.

 

That’s when the young girl’s eyes went wide with surprise. “A… a blowjob? Miss Belladonna… you can’t be- I mean, I want to… I have no reason not to, but… you have a…?” Ruby’s voice trailed off at the end, unsure if she wanted to verbally assume that her boss had a dick or just imagine it. However, as she watched Kali stand from her seat on the other side of the desk and lift her uniform skirt up just enough, there was a clear bulge in those black panties she wore, and that was enough to turn the crimsonette on and start this madness.

 

Kali didn’t say another word to her employee as she watched the girl crawl over the desk, eager to get to work worshipping her cock. Of course, being the slightly kinky woman she was, the black-haired woman pulled her panties down to her knees, letting her cock free to the world and giggling as Ruby gasped just in time to be slapped in the cheek with her hardening member. Opening her mouth to speak, all that came out was a moan as she felt the silver-eyed girl’s soft looking lips plant kisses all over her member, not even hesitating to get to work after the slap. So, following her enthusiastic lead, the amber-eyed woman ran one of her hands through the girl’s dark locks, groaning a bit in pleasure when the younger girl wrapped her lips around the tip of her shaft.

 

Ruby didn’t care about the hand in her hair, nor the primal desire to bend over the desk and take her boss’s delicious cock into her cunt without saying another word. The only thing on her mind was doing what her employer had wanted, a blowjob followed by a quick fuck. Luckily, the crimsonette was happy to oblige both, especially when she felt Kali’s hand guide her down the impressive cock. Inch by inch, she could feel herself sinking down the member as it sank into the back of her throat. Even as the younger girl started to gag on the shaft, the linings of her throat sputtering around it, she didn’t dare stop her boss simply due to the fact that she was enjoying herself, no matter how wrong and unprofessional this was.

 

After a moment of guiding her employee’s wet, perfect, and warm mouth along her length, the amber-eyed woman was relieved to see that the girl started getting the basics on her own. Kali smiled as she watched the crimsonette bob her head along the shaft, gasping as she reached the base and opened her silver eyes, nothing but adoration and lust filling them. The older woman reached down and gently caressed the girl’s cheek, encouraging her to keep going and to do her best. Though, as she felt Ruby pull off the cock, covering it in kisses yet again while her hand started stroking every inch of the saliva coated member, the black-haired woman simply smiled and ran a hand through those dark locks. “You love the taste of your boss’s cock, don’t you?” Using her other hand, the woman smirked as she slapped her employee’s cheek with her cock again, relishing in the way she watched Ruby open her mouth wide as if she wanted more. “And such a cute slutty girl, too.~ I should’ve asked about this far sooner.~”

 

Even as she listened to her boss prattle on praise and adoration for her efforts, all Ruby could think about doing was pleasuring the cock that started slapping against her tongue. And for a moment, as she wrapped her lips around the tip of the cock again, that’s exactly what she was doing. However, a soft and loud whine left her as Kali pulled the cock out of her mouth. “I… But… I wanted more…” The crimsonette pouted as her employer turned her around, pushing her against the table and flipping the cute skirt she wore up over her ass. The silver-eyed girl loved the adoration she was getting as the black-haired woman firmly grabbed her rear, slapping it a few times. Of course, each spanking earned a loving moan from the younger girl, causing her hips to buck against the desk before a gasp left her lips. Ruby smiled and gasped again as she felt her employer’s shaft press against her plump rear end. “Are you… About to…” Once again, her voice trailed off as she looked back towards the black-haired woman.

 

“I am.~ Unless you’d rather me just masturbate and cover your ass with my cum.~” The older woman stroked her length, smiling and biting her lip as she shifted Ruby’s panties, finally seeing the girl’s wet pussy. Leaning down, Kali deeply kissed her employee as she pressed the tip of her cock against the crimsonette’s entrance, earning a moan from her before pushing the first few inches of her cock inside. The black-haired woman seemed to relish in the way that her employee screamed in bliss as she pushed inch after inch into her tight cunt, gently nibbling on her ear as she slowly filled the younger girl.

 

Ruby moaned with every pump of Kali’s hips meeting her ass, bent forward and taking her boss’s cock like a pro as she made the older woman moan as well with how tight she was. Even as their lips danced together in a frenzy of kisses, the crimsonette could feel her employer stretching her inner walls out, bringing her a sense of pleasure unknown to her before. As the black-haired woman pulled away from the kiss and the crimsonette felt a hand tangle into her dark locks, pulling her head back, all she could do was moan and bite her lip. “K-Kali!~” The girl screamed starting to buck back against the woman.

 

Kali, on the other hand, simply smiled as her thrusts started becoming erratic, her cock throbbing inside of the girl as she was getting ever closer to her climax. Every pump inside of Ruby’s tight walls was another that sent pleasure pulsing through the older woman's body, eliciting more and more moans from her as the two fucked in her office. As the black-haired woman stood up straight and took hold of the crimsonette’s hips, the knowledge that this was wrong finally sank into her mind, and that taboo only made things that much better for her as she buried her cock balls deep inside of the young girl. Letting out a loud and satisfied groan, the amber-eyed woman's climax finally hit, causing her cock to erupt inside of the girl and fill her womb with cum. The older woman was more than happy as she heard a satisfied gasp from Ruby, continuing to roll her hips through her climax and give them both as much pleasure as she could manage.

 

Being stuffed full of cum was enough to drag Ruby deeper into the depravity of what she was doing, bringing a smile to her face as she rested against the women's desk and came as well, moaning loudly into the room along with her boss. The young girl continued to smile as she felt the warmth of her employer’s seed radiate through her, but a soft whine left her as the crimsonette felt the women's cock pull out of her, leaving her empty. “Are…. Are we done…?” She asked with a bit of a pout in her tone, not wanting to stop.   
  
“Your shift is over, Ruby.~” Kali smiled, kissing the young girl’s cheek and pointing to the clock, showing that Ruby’s shift had ended about five minutes ago. “And we don’t want people to get suspicious.” The black-haired woman sat down in her chair and slapped her employee’s ass. “But, I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early since we open.~”   
  
“Yes, ma’am!~”


End file.
